A Christmas Miracle
by superkandybratz
Summary: It wouldn't be the last, but it definitely was the first, but all at once, it was easily the best Christmas ever. Oneshot. RikuxOC , SoraxKairi


Four young teens sat on the couch watching Christmas movies and cartoons. One teen, specifically Riku, was not amused or enjoying the Christmas specials. After watching these movies for 2 weeks straight and nothing else, it's not surprising that he stopped enjoying himself. Of course two other teens sitting on the couch, Sora and Kairi, were being all lovey dovey and just making Riku sick to his stomach (as well as envious) with their cuddling, and their kissing, and their—great they're doing it again. Riku groaned trying to ignore the two. Why he bothered to hang out with his two friends, he didn't know. He then turned his attention to the fourth person sharing his couch and undoubtedly sitting in the seat closest to him. Her eyes were trained on the TV, her arm linked in his (although he tried his hardest to ignore the little fluttering feelings in the pit of his stomach that this simple touch gave him) as she watched Frosty the Snowman. What was so interesting about the snowman? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. For some reason the girl next to him was so enthralled not about the snowman, but about snow. Of all things, why snow? They lived on a tropical island for crying out loud, but he had to admit, the girl's obsession of snow went back from the first moment her met. Then again, he could be feeling that way because of his feelings for the girl. He liked her…ok maybe that was putting it lightly, but he felt a strong connection to the girl that he couldn't shake off for the seventeen years that he's known her. He watched her as she watched the annoying little children hugging the giant talking snowman—weren't they cold?—and the girl's blue eyes lit up, her full pink lips curled up in a smile. He couldn't miss this opportunity to mess with her. Riku slowly and secretively grabbed the remote from its perch beside him. Then changed the channel. The sudden change scared even the two lovers sharing the opposite side of the couch which was odd considering they weren't playing the slightest attention to anything BUT each other. It was ironic that Riku happened to turn into the weather station, confirming the heat wave that would be hitting the island the following day, on Christmas.

"Haha, very funny Riku." Alexis said drained of her prior holiday energy.

"Sorry Lex, you look like you just needed a reality check." He stated laughing at her as she fought to change the channel back to the magical snowman.

"Get a room." Sora snickered under his breath. This momentarily threw Riku off his cool as he let Alexis win control of the remote and flip the channel back to its previous special.

It was too late, and the credits were rolling, but even then Alexis was still in awe of the snowflakes falling beside the names on the screen.

Once again Riku had to ask himself: What was so great about snow?

"So Lex," Riku stated immediately changing the subject while ignoring the brunette, "Why are you so interested in snow?" He knew the answer, but he really just enjoyed hearing her voice.

"It's so beautiful, just the thought of it makes me all giddy. I want to know all about it; is it really cold, is it magical? Is it." Alexis went on chattering away about the wonders of snow, and that when it hit him. What was he going to get her for Christmas? Girls were simple—really simple—when it came to buying gifts. But, to Riku, Alexis wasn't just any girl. She was important to him, probably more than he knew.

"Snow's not so great. It's really cold and makes everything difficult, but I guess I have to agree with you Lex," Sora stated adopting Riku's nickname for her. "It really is beautiful."

"You've seen snow before?!" Alexis pounced on him with fascination, asking questions that no one probably had an answer to.

This probably had to be the most irritating thing Riku would ever have to watch in his life.

Xkhxkhxkhxkhxkhxkhxkhxkhxkhxkhxkhxkhxkhxkhxkhxkhxkhxkhxkhxkhxkhxkhxkhxkhxkhxkhxkhxkhxkhxkh

"Look, Riku, I said I was sorry." Sora stated as he began receiving threatening glares from the silver haired teen. "But look, see, I'm making it up to you."

Sora had brought Riku to his favorite place in EVERWHERE. It was bright, and fun, and everything Riku hated…but it had everything he needed.

"Sora, I don't see how this has anything to do with finding a gift for Lexi—I mean Alexis." He said correcting himself.

Here he was, standing in a toy factory, in a place he knew should not exist, but did. Everything was decorated in holiday cheer, from the bows and wreaths, to the smell of cookies wafting through the air. Standing in Santa's workshop, watching elves build toys and run to have them wrapped in time for Christmas the following day was a sight Riku would've never expected to see in his entire life. Riku refused to believe what he was seeing…that is, until Sora introduced him to the man in charge: Santa Claus himself.

"So, Riku. Still don't believe in me?" Santa said with a smile watching as Riku's jaw simply dropped. Santa was real; he was big, fat, jolly, and real…_shit._

"Sora, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit today. Don't tell me that Jack Skellington is up to no good again?"

"No, no, it's nothing like that. Riku here just needs a little help finding a Christmas gift for his _girlfriend_."

"She's _not_ my girlfriend." Riku corrected, though somewhere in the back of his mind he wished he didn't have to correct himself.

"Oh, so it's for Alexis is it?" Santa said while searching through a stack of papers before pulling out a piece of paper." She sure was into the Christmas spirit this year, this her first letter to me in years. Sora and Riku gaped at the big man in red as he reread the letter.

'She still writes letters to Santa?' Riku thought. Then he remembered why he liked the girl in the first place, and laughed at the thought of her sitting at a desk trying her hardest thinking of what to ask Santa for Christmas. Needless to say that the image he created was just adorable.

"I know just what to do." Santa said, giving Riku the best Christmas gift for Alexis ever.

_Xkhxkhxkhxkhxkhxkhxkhxkhxkhxkhxkhxkhxkhxkhxkhxkhxkhxkhxkhxkhxkhxkhxkhxkhxkhxkhxkhxkhxkhxkh_

"Riku, where are you taking me?" Alexis laughed blindfolded and oblivious to her destination.

"It's a surprise. No peeking, Lex." He was leading her to what would soon be the best Christmas gift she would ever receive in her entire life. He hoped she liked it. If not, Santa would be history.

Alexis felt a sudden gust of air blow past her. It was cold. She lived on an island that seemed to be trapped in a perpetual summer. Everyday Riku would point this out to her, today was no different, but here she was, freezing; then he decided to take her on this 'blindfolded adventure' and—

"Lex, I don't know about you, but this view is pretty amazing. You should see it." Riku stated with mock amazement.

Giddy with excitement, Alexis took off her blindfold and took in the sight before her in pure wonder.

Before her eyes was a world she had never seen before, a world carpeted in bright white crystals. When the rays of sunlight hit these crystals, it glistened and showed its true beauty. Snow. It was snowing! Actual snow! She couldn't believe her eyes. She looked up to read a sign attached to two red and white striped pole, it read: _Christmas Town._

Riku stood basking in the glory that he would indeed be the person to give Alexis the best Christmas gift ever. Unpredictably (yet somehow still predictable) a bunch of snow ended up hitting Riku in the face. He heard a muffle giggle as he wiped the snow from his face. So she wants to play did she? As she was laughing, she narrowly missed a snowball heading towards her. And that's how their snowball fight began. They each built forts out of snow and ice, to protect themselves from each other's attack. Later on in the day with faces (and jackets) full of snow, the two decided to build snowman.

"You know they're not going to come to life right?"

That comment earned Riku another snowball to the face. For a girl who had never experienced snow before, she was very good at handling it. The sun was beginning to set as Christmas Day came to a close. Riku thought it was as good a time as any to head home, he was starting to get cold; of course he did get some protests from the raven haired beauty, her bottom lip poking out into a cute pout. It took a while, but she was pulled away from the snow with the promise of another visit later in the future. While walking back towards the world's exit, Alexis slipped on some ice, sending her backwards, but lucky for her, two strong hands caught her and held her there. It had begun to snow lightly and the sun had finally set, leaving behind a navy blue sky full of stars. Riku and Alexis both looked up and marveled at the beauty that even their island didn't have.

"Thanks Riku, this has been the best Christmas ever."

He turned a slight shade of pink, looked away from her, and began stuttering. "I-Its fine, I knew you liked snow, so I—"

He was cut off as she shook her head. "The snow was just an added bonus, I just…well I just really wanted to spend the day with you." She was red now and suddenly fascinated by the ability to see her own breath in the cold weather. She looked up and noticed they were under the sign she had read earlier in the day when some small greenery caught her eye, Riku followed her gaze and his pink flush darkened at his realization of what it was: mistletoe. It was beautiful, even though it was Alexis's first time seeing mistletoe; she had watched enough Christmas specials to know what it symbolized. The two slowly looked down and into each other's eyes. Riku caught sight of her flushed faced and nose, chuckling lightly at how she reminded him of Rudolph at this moment. Alexis looked into Riku's eyes and saw an emotion she had been feeling for him for over a decade…she never thought he'd felt the same way. Both teens somehow felt their faces get hotter and soon their eyes closed as their lips meet in an innocent first kiss. Although both teens had been out in the cold for hours, their lips felt warm against each other's. Though the kiss was innocent, they both could feel some other emotion lingering upon each other's lips. Upon realizing what had happened, Riku pulled away quickly.

"Riku?" she asked confused, her voice slightly above a whisper. Her hand went to her lips as she watched him frustratedly run his fingers through his hair. He couldn't believe that he just did that.

"Sorry Lex, I don't know what came over me…just forget it ever happened." He started walking away, his footsteps making crunching noises in the snow as he walked.

"But…Riku, I don't want to forget that it happened." She paled when she saw him turn around to face her. "Uh, what I mean is, is that it happened Riku. And it's going to happen again. Riku was truly shocked, he thought she was going to scold him for stealing a kiss, but was surprised when she ran up to him, threw her arms around his neck and crashed their lips together…not that he really minded. Unlike their first kiss, this one was filled with a passion and a love that could be ended simply by pulling away. Riku's arms circled around her waste as he began relaxing into the kiss when suddenly—

"Ow!" Riku leaned back away from her, his arms still around her waist. He looked at her with one eyebrow raised. "Did you just bite me?" He then realized the girl in his arms was shivering, her teeth chattering away.

"I-I didn't m-mean t-t-t-to." she squeaked. "It's just really c-c-c-c-cold!" Riku rolled his eyes at the girl. It was just like her to sacrifice herself at the cost of having fun. Hands now gone from her waist, he unzipped his jacket and put it on her shoulders.

"C'mon missy, let's get you warm." He smiled. "That heat wave is sounding pretty good right about now." He said leaning down to kiss her nose, he caught sight of her widening crystal blue eyes as he did so laughing as she let out a startled squeak.

The two walked back the way they came, back home to their island, all the way holding hands.

It wouldn't be the last, but it definitely was the first, but all at once, it was easily the best Christmas ever.

Xkhxkhxkhxkhxkhxkhxkhxkhxkhxkhxkhxkhxkhxkhxkhxkhxkhxkhxkhxkhxkhxkhxkhxkhxkhxkhxkhxkhxkhxkh

_Dear Santa,_

_I know it's been a while since I've written you a letter, but this year has to be the most important year ever… but this year I just don't know what to do. I thought about it for months, and I still can't think of what I want for Christmas. So Santa, this year, I decided that I want to do something for others, I want to do something for someone who has been there for me for my entire life (well close enough): I want to make Riku happy. I mean, he's my best friend in the whole entire world…but at the same time he means everything to me. I just don't know what to do. I want to make this Christmas the best one he's ever had. That's all I want for Christmas, I'll take Riku over presents any day._

_Merry Christmas,_

_Alexis 3_

_P.S. If I could see snow that would be an added bonus (Not to mention a Christmas Miracle) _

Santa chuckled as he reread the leader and watched the two teens under the mistletoe from his window. Now that's what he called, a Christmas Miracle.


End file.
